Why can't you tell me
by TheWriterOfFew
Summary: Temari likes Laura(Belgium.) and Laura likes Temari. After many years of Laura's hidden feelings. Temari decides to take the bull by the horns and get her to finally confess.
1. Really!

Laura was walking down the street. Headed to her friends house, so they could go to the park. She stopped at a ice cream stand outside (Names) apartment. The brunette head stopped to look at all the flavors. Not really sure of what to get. "Hey!" Laura looked up to see Temari waving from her apartment. "Get me a chocolate and vanilla one, and head on up!" The loud girl went back into her apartment closing the window. "Heh, okay can I get a vanilla and chocolate cone. And a strawberry both medium, please." The vendor smiled and got her order. "5.00 dollars please." Laura grabbed five dollars out of her purse. Laying it on the stand and grabbing the cones. "Thanks!" She ran up to the apartment door waving back.

Laura kicked the door with her foot. Impatiently waiting for Temari to open the it. The door opens and said girl grabs her cone. "Hey what do you say!" Laura frowned walking inside kicking the door closed. "Thanks!" The other girl yelled from her kitchen. She was sitting next to her open fridge with a fan in hand. The ceiling fan not cutting it she got up and went to her room to get a box fan. "What are you doing?" Laura followed her back to the kitchen. "It's hot today, when I'm trying to be cold." Laura shut the fridge and grabbed (Name's) hand."You could try getting cold without raising your electric bill." She laughed Temari grabbed a fork to eat from the cone. Then opened the fridge again. Placing her feet in then starts eating. Laura lifts her feet out and closes it. "It's worth it, its so freaking hot!" Temari stood up and laid her upper body on the stone counter. She yawned her hair messed up from laying on the floor. She scooped some ice cream out and glared at Laura. "Fine! What do you have in mind?" Temari started taking off her shirt. "Not getting naked." Laura pulled (Names) shirt back down. Grabbing her hand and heading out the front door.

"Why am I here?" "We have a pool!" Laura unlocked her front door. "I don't have a suit, can I swim naked?" "Really, do you have to be naked." "What do you think I'm ugly?" Temari put her hands on her hips smirking . "No! I just... Maybe you could just swim in you under wear?" Laura blushed and looked away from Temari. "Why aren't you looking at m-" "Lets go get in the pool!" Laura cut Temari off and ran to the indoor pool. Temari walked after her yawning.

Laura slowed to a walk and started taking off her shirt. Revealing a red swim top. "What did you know we would be swimming?" Temari wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. "Uh what are you doing?" Temari pulls the bikini top pulling it completely off. "Hey!" Laura says as Temari pushes her in the pool. "Give me my top back!" Temari walks away stealing the towels. Throwing them out of the room. Taking all her clothes off, starring directly into Laura's eyes. "What are you-" Temari hops in the pool completely nude. She goes under water pulling off Laura's pants and swim bottoms. Throwing them out, she turned back  
to Laura. Swimming towards her causing her to swim into one of the pool sides. "What's wrong? Just two girls in a pool, why do you look so freaked." Temari placed her hands on the pool side. Keeping Laura in one place smirking. "What's with the blush? Do you, maybe like me." Temari moved in closer lips almost touching the other girls.

"Laura are you- what the hell!" Holland walked into the room. Temari had a angry look on her face. Turning back to see him. But ending up laughing at his face. "Pass me a towel bro." Temari slipped back into her nonchalant demeanor. "Uh, you can't just change the subject!" He grabbed a towel throwing it at her face as she got out of the pool. A equally naked Laura behind her. Shielded by the other girls body. Temari passed the towel back to Laura. "Hey I still need a towel man." Temari put one hand her hip, while placing the other out towards the man. "Put some clothes on." Holland calmed down and threw another towel at her. Walking out of the room. Temari dried a bit and then threw her clothes back on. Laura ran out and up to her bedroom.

"Oh my god." Laura was in her closet grabbing some clothes. "Was she going to kiss me? What does big brother think we did? Wha-" Laura gets a pillow thrown at the back of her head. "Do you always talk out loud to yourself?" She turns around to see Temari her shirt wet and see through. "Do you need to borrow a shirt?" Laura stared at her nipples, hardened due to the cold are kicking in. "No, why? I'm about to take them off." Laura's already existing blush darkened. "WHAT!" A soaking shirt was thrown at her face. Temari goes and closes the bedroom door. "So." She turns around with a seductive look and lusty voice.  
"How about we finish what I started?" Laura walks out of the closet shocked at what was just said. "Why don't we um g-go get some water." Laura's voice slightly cracks. "No no no. Lay back on the bed and let me-" *knock knock* "God dammit! What Holland!" Temari rips open the door. "Um your not wearing a shirt..." "AND! What the fuck! Do! You! Want!" Both siblings are speechless never seeing Temari blow up like this. "Fine! Ya know what I'm out of here. You can't tell me you like me! And you keep stopping me from getting any so fuck this!" Temari grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house.

Temari arrive home to see her front door open. She ran in and looked around, luckily nothing was gone. But she did hear from her neighbor the ice-cream guy had been shot. But should be okay, and that the neighborhood was basically still fucked up. Temari closed and locked her front door, she walked over and sat down on her couch. Flipping the T.V. on watching the even more depressing news. She grabbed her home phone checking the messages. _'Hey it's me Laura, call me back please. You aren't answering your cell. So I just thought you might be home.'_ "Don't care, delete I mean how many hints over how many years can I send. I know you like me so why can't you tell me." Temari gets up and grabs a beer from her fridge. Then flops back down on the couch. "What am I a bad person *cough*" She gets up grabbing three more bottles. "Well kinda but not to you *burp*... I hate everything but mainly you." She finished the three and four others. "Stupid empty beer bottles." Temari just grabs the whole box of 28 or so left. "Mien precious, ha I don't speck German. *speak." She drinks about 12 more before passing out on her coffee table.


	2. Hospital times

"Wake up." A worried voice calls out to Temari. "G-get lost." She rolls over glass digging into her side. "Ow fuck!" She darts up pulling one of the many chunks of glass from her side. "Sit still ma'am." Temari slightly opens one of her eyes. Seeing a pair of EMT's and a cop in her house. "What the hell." Her vision clears a bit more. She sees Belgium there talking with the cop. Wearing glasses, a plaid beanie, shorty shorts, a white tank top, and a stupid plaid jacket thing. "She's awake!" The red head yells. "Stay back we need to get this glass out. Or she might get infected, no distractions please." Temari looked down the side if he stomach bruised and filled with shards of beer bottles. She stares at it in awe wondering how exactly it happened. "Ma'am stop moving, we need to get out as much as we can before we transport you to the hospital." Temari stopped moving and watched them take out large shards with blood on the ends. "So, morning everyone." Temari shrugged and got glares in return. "Ma'am are you an idiot you could have killed yourself." The cop put his note pad in his pocket. "I'm heading out you two nerds get her to the hospital." He say mocking the EMT's. "And you sweetie give me a call." He hands his number to Belgium. Who frowns but still says thank you. "Temari are you okay." She move closer the the girl. "FanFUCKINGtastic." The EMT's pick her up and help her out of the apartment. Belgium stays and cleans up the glass.

"What room is Temari Sabaku in." Belgium had finally finished cleaning up the apartment, and came to see Temari in the hospital. "Are you family, or a friend?" The nurse said not looking up from the computer. "Friend." The nurse picks up the phone presumably calling the room. "Yes Miss. Sabaku has a visitor. Oh okay thank you. She can't see anyone right now she just gotout of surgery and at this time only family can see her, sorry." Belgium frowns  
and sighs. "Who is in the room with her?" "I can't disclose patient or a patients families information, sorry." The nurse starts to chew on the tip of her pen. "You can wait if you want." She pulls it out of her mouth pointing to the waiting room. "Okay, darn it I can't I have to go to work." She runs out of the hospital.

"Ugh fuck where, huh Sakura, Kankuro , oh hey little bro!" Her brother jumped up out of  
his seat once she spoke. "Are you okay? Do you need to come home?" Kankuro grabs her hand. "She just woke up give her a break." Sakura says grabbing her other hand smiling. "You okay kiddo?" Temari gives a thumbs up smiling. "I mean with your relationship you called me last night. You said how this girl was dense and a prude and more. I told you to talk to her, is that better now, did you drinking til you nearly killed yourself knock sense into ya?" Sakura smirked and tapped her on the head. "Thanks for coming but I don't want to go home. I am fine it was a one time thing. I promise honestly, so I wouldn't do it again." Temari sighs just wanting to go back to bed. "You have to come home anyway idiot." Gaara said as he looked at her crossing her arm not getting up from a chair. "What why?" Temari pushes herself up. "Well you wouldn't be able to walk for awhile. So we will take care of you." Kankuro hugs her tightly. "Ow ow ow!" Kankuro lets go mumbling sorry. "Why can't I take care of myself, or even call someone to take care of me. I need to call work anyway to tell them I can't come in. Can I borrow one of your phones?" Kankuro quickly grabs his cell phone from his pocket. "Thank you." Temari takes the phone and puts in the number. "Hello, oh hello Belgium can you get someone else for me to talk to. What, no I just fuck, yes I am calling in but," She looks over to her Sakura and sighs. "How long will I be out for?" "At least a week." Sakura goes and sits back down. "I will be out for about a week. No I guess I will be with my Brothers, I guess. You want to take care of me? Well, um," She sees Sakura jump up. "One second, yes Sakura." "Don't say no, you to could mend your relationship while she mends ya wounds!" "I" "Ya get it." "Yes I get it fine but if you pla-" "Wait!" Kankuro puts his hands up. "Can we trust this woman? I mean I have only meet Laura once." "She will be fine Laura is a very nice girl." Sakura pats Kankuro's back. "Okay you guys calm down I will stay here. Okay and you will go home bye." "Fine fine will leave, bye Temari." Sakura pulled Kankuro out of the room. "Bye idiot." Gaara ran over and hugged her. "Bye." She hugged him back before he quickly ended the contact. He ran after his the other two waving back.

Belgium came after work to get Temari from the hospital. She walked up to the front desk. "Hello, I am here to get Temari." The same woman from earlier was there. "On second," she turns in her chair grabbing some papers. "Uh." Belgium is stopped by the woman putting up and finger picking up the phone. "Yes, is Miss.(Last name.) ready to go... Okay thank you, and is a girl named... What's your name?" "Belgium." "Belgium supposed to came get her? Yes, okay thank you again." The nurse hangs up the phone and grabs a pen and pushes a clip board to Belgium. "Fill out these papers, and then bring them back up to the desk."

Temari was having her clothes put back on. The nurses talking to each other as they did their job. Temari stared up at the ceiling wondering about Laura. "Okay your dressed time to get you into the wheel chair." The smaller nurse talked to her as if she was a child. "Okay." Temari pushed herself up swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Finally sitting here all day was so fucking boring." They reached their hands out but Temari just threw herself into the chair. She started rolling towards the door. One of the nurses ran ahead and opened the door. The other grabbed the handles on the back of the wheelchair pushing finished the paperwork and was waiting for them to bring in Temari. "Sup, Laura." Temari said as the pushed her into the lobby. "Hey, are you okay?" She walked up and hugged her. "Yeah i'm fine, my legs are fucking shot but some physical therapy and I should be fine." Larua took the chair from the nurse. "Thank you." "No problem." The nurse waved back as she left. "Well lets get to my house." Laura started to push before Temari stopped her. "Wait your house? Why not my apartment?" "Well my house if we are staying at your place, we need some stuff from mine. So lets go." Temari raises her legs from the floor. Letting Laura push her out of the hospital.


End file.
